The invention relates to a multi-tier tower for goods display comprising at least two tier trays or plat forms arranged one above the other, which are detachably connected with one another by a plurality of spacing supports, and a standing surface for setting up on a substantially horizontal standing base, a tier tray being formed by a base plate and surrounded by a framing wall arrangement.